Todo por un cereal
by Zalex Grajalex
Summary: A quien no le ha dado hambre y se ha hecho un ceral con leche, esto es lo mas facil de preparar, pero que pasa cuando a cierto rubio se le incendia la casa al hacer dicho alimento, obligandolo a pedir asilo en otras casas Naruto X hinata
1. Chapter 1

_**Nota del autor:**_ Hola amigos, en primera les quiero agradecer por leer esta historia la verdad no se en donde acabara este fic este no lo tenia planeado, solo se me ocurrio por que mis sobrinos querían desayunar y yo les hice ceral con leche en eso llego mi hermana y me dijo que a mi se me quemaba hasta el cereal y puff se me ocurrio la ide de este comico accidente, sin mas que decir les dejo con la lectura :D

Disclaimer: Naruto, sus personajes y su contexto no me pertenece ni me pertenecerá todo es propiedad de su respectivo autor, yo solo poseo el contexto de este fic

_**Todo por un cereal**_

-Aun sigo preguntándome… ¿como rayos puedes incendiar tu casa al prepararte cereal?

-Puede si tratas de calentar la leche—

-Baka, además no entiendo tu dijiste que era una pequeña llama, ¿Cómo se extendió por el resto de tu depa?

-¿Recuerdas el extintor que compre hace un mes?

-El que compraste por mercado libre y te dije que estaba defectuoso

-Si tenias razón Sasuke , estaba defectuoso

-Dobe en verdad eres un caso—

- y por cierto de nuevo muchas gracias por dejarme quedar en tu departamento en verdad espero que a Sakura no le moleste—Decía un joven rubio de unos 20 años mientras acomodaba unas maletas en el cuarto de huéspedes

-Hum no importa de todas maneras esta semana me voy de misión y Sakura no regresa hasta el viernes

-Argg ya entendí porque me dejaste quedarme, quieres que cuide tu depa

-Como crees, contigo "cuidando" es mas seguro dejar la casa abierta

-¡Entonces por que aceptaste¡-

-Dobe, eres mi amigo y mi compa…

-Sakura no quiere que la casa se quede sola verdad- _Lo interrumpió el rubio _

-Si, y si no lo hago se va a poner insoportable

-Me lo suponía—_Mustio el rubio con una gota resbalando por su cabeza_

-Bueno Naruto basta de charlas me tengo que ir se me hace tarde, y sé que lo que te pediré parecerá imposible pero… trata de mantener ordenado el departamento

-Teme, me ofendes

-Hum, como se me importara bueno me voy—_Dijo el Uchiha mientras desaparecía _

-Que dulce es al despedirse, bien hora de divertirse—_Decía el rubio con una sonrisa zorruna mientras desempaca sus cosas, que de casualidad eran artículos para fiesta_

_Después de unas horas_

-Uff tarde pero termine, ahora a prepararme algo de comer—_Cuando llego al refrigerador lo abrió y lo encontró vacío solo estaba una nota que decía…_

_**Dobe, Te dejamos quedarte a dormir, no a comer si quieres algo tendrás que comprarlo tu Att: Sasuke Uchiha **_

-Argg ahora solo falta que se hallan llevado la tele,-_Mustio enojado mientras seguía leyendo_

_**Pdta.: Desconectamos el servicio de cable para que no te pases todo el día viendo televisión, con Cariño Sakura **_

-Que buenos amigos tengo T.T, Bueno por ahora tengo que cenar después me preocupo por lo demás—_Decía el rubio mientras salía del departamento a comprar su_ _comida _

- Eto la puerta se cerro, donde abre dejado la llave que me dio Sasuke —_Y mas velos que flash cuando tiene diarrea recordó _

-Sasuke… Sasuke...—_Murmuro con un aura negra_—¡ MALDITO SASUKE OLVIDASTE DARME LA LLAVE¡-Grito a todo pulmón el rubio

_Mientras en tanto en otro lugar _

-¡ACHU¡, snif, snif, genial creo que me dará un resfriado—_Mustiaba un molesto Sasuke mientras saltaba entre los arboles_

_Y regresando con Naruto(ahora la narración la hará el)_

_Que mala suerte, primero se quema mi departamento por culpa de un estúpido cereal, luego me quedo afuera de la casa donde iba a quedarme ,¡Arggg¡, la verdad este no ha sido mi día y ahora tengo que pensar en donde quedarme _

_Podría quedarme con alguno de mis amigos, __**Kiba**__: No, ahí hay muchas pulgas __**Shino:**__ Pensándolo bien no me quedare en ese hormiguero y la ultima ves que fui esos estúpidos insectos me picaron __**Chooji**__: No creo soportar sus gases __**Shikamaru:**__ No ni hablar, la ultima ves que me quede roncaba como locomotora __**Rock lee:**__ No es muy rarito además se levanta muy temprano no me dejaría dormir en paz __**Neji:**__ no creo que me deje poner un pie en su casa __**Sai**__: No mejor tampoco ahí, el también es rarito __**Kakashi:**__ No el también esta en misión , no se encuentra en su casa __**Tsunade:**__ Si quiero seguir vivo mejor no __**Gaara:**__ ¡El vive en otra aldea¡ ¡Rayos ya me quede sin opciones_¡

-Hinata-chan—_Grite en cuanto la vi, ella ella me ayudaría_

-Buenas noches Naruto-Kun—Murmuro

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?—_Dije rápido y sin rodeos mientras sostenía sus manos_

-¿Hinata?, ¡¿Hinata?¡ ¡por que te desmayas¡ puf creo que tomare eso por un no —_Dije mientras la sostenía entre mis brazos _

_**Fin del capitulo 1**_

_**Nota del autor: **_Bueno no se en donde acabara este fic pero esperemos que me llegue mas inspiración (y creo que unos lindos rewier me ayudaran :3) En segunda les vuelvo agradecer por leer la historia y espero que haya sido de su agrado de ser así los invito a dejar un comentario dando su valiosa opinión, quejas, dudas, sugerencias, felicitaciones, demandas etc.  
>PSDT: Siento que en esta historia mi redacción no fue muy buena, ustedes que creen? A y por cierto en el siguiente capi la narración va a ser por parte de hinata<p>

9


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nota del autor:**_ Hola, antes que todo les quiero agradecer por leer esta historia, Y también me disculpo por no publicar algo esta semana es que me enferme por un par de días y me sentía fatal pero ahora que ya estoy mejor entre a mi pagina de fanfictions y me lleve una grata sorpresa al darme cuenta que tantas personas habían leído mi fic :D eso me motivo a seguir publicando así que sin mas que decir espero que sea de su agrado este capitulo:

_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto sus personajes y toda su trama no me pertenecen ya que es propiedad de su respectivo autor, yo solo poseo el contexto de esta historia

_**Entonces… ¿puedo dormir contigo si o no?**_

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?-

-Dormir, con…migo—_Genial tantos años soñando que Naruto me digiera eso y yo me desmayo y para colmo tartamudeo_

-Si, en verdad lo necesito—

-Lo necesitas ?—_Murmure, bueno la verdad no recuerdo haberme ido a dormir pero esta platica con naruto debe ser un sueño_

-Si, es que el teme de Sasuke olvido darme la llave y me quede afuera—

-Hu? De que hablas Naruto-kun—

-Si es una larga historia (N.A ¬¬ ni tanto solo llevo un capi)… Pero por ahora necesito donde quedarme, me dejas dormir contigo?

-Eto, eto, -_Contéstale mensa di que si ¿Vamos, cuando en la vida se te presentara otra oportunidad como esta?_

-Hinata, no te preocupes entiendo que no quieres que te cause molestias

-¡Si quiero que duermas conmigo¡—_ ¡Estupendo ahora pensara que eres una mal pensada ¡_

-Enserio, Gracias Dattebayo—_Oigo que grita mientras me agarra en un fuerte abrazo, la verdad últimamente he aprendido a no desmayarme cuando hablo con Naruto pero estando tan cerca de él y con los sueños que he tenido últimamente… _No se si pueda soportar mucho

-He Hinata no te desmayes, que falta ir a tu casa

-Si, claro naruto-kun—

_El transcurso del camino me mantuve callada, escuchando atentamente la historia de Naruto la verdad morirme de risa ¿ósea quemar tu casa mientras te hace un cereal? Eso solo mi Naruto-kun lo podía hacer, _

-Que mal que tu departamento se haya incendiado Naruto-kun

-No te preocupes Hinata lo tenia asegurado,

-Que suerte— _Gracias a Kami que aprendí a no tartamudear pero aun así mi tono de voz aun era bajo la verdad me sorprende de que Naruto me pueda escuchar—_Bueno llegamos_—Le digo mientras abro la puerta de mi casa_

-¡Que Departamento mas Hermoso tienes Hinata ¡-

-Gracias—_Le digo con mis mejillas sonrojadas la verdad mi depa no era la gran cosa, solo que lo tenia muy limpio_

-En verdad muchas gracias Hinata-chan, no se como agradecerte

—No hay nada que agradecer Naruto-kun—_Lo veo bostezar y después lo hago yo, la verdad ya es tarde y estoy cansada pero con Naruto aquí me dan ganas de hacer otra cosa… ¡Pero que estoy pensando ¡Hinata últimamente te has vuelto una pervertida _

_-_Bueno hora de dormir—_Oigo que dice Naruto mientras se quita la camisa ¡Por Kami que abdomen ¡ _

_-_Na na na Naru naruto-kun que haces—

-Me preparo para dormir es que toda mi ropa se quedo en la casa del teme—

-ya veo—_Dije mientras apartaba mi vista aunque algo en mi interior me pedía a gritos que lo volteara a ver _

-Buenas noches Hinata-chan—_Veo que se acomoda en el sofá _

-Bu..bu buenas noches—_Digo mientras cierro la puerta de mi cuarto e inmediatamente me aviento a mi cama… aun no me la creo Naruto, Naruto esta aquí durmiendo conmigo bueno no conmigo pero es lo mas cerca que he podido estar, es algo que solo pasa una ves en la vida _

_-Buenas Noches Naruto-kun—Susurro mientras cierro mis ojos y me abandono en un sueño profundo _

…..…..

¡PUM¡ (Sonido de explosión)

_Pero que… Argg otro sueño de esos y ya no me quedara ropa limpia, la verdad no pensé que fuera tan depravada; ya me estoy cansando de tanto lavar T.T _

¡TRASH¡(Sonido de traste cayendo)

_Que fue ese sonido, me levanto a investigar _

-Buenos días Hinata-chan—

-Buenos días Naruto-kun, eto que haces?- _Le pregunto al verlo con un sartén en mano _

-Ha esto, pues como me dejaras dormir contigo lo menos que puedo hacer es prepararte el desayuno

-Eto no tienes por qué molestarte—_Le digo nerviosa al ver unos panques quemados_-

_-_No descuida no es ninguna molestia—_Ahora el microondas esta en llamas O.O_

-Si quieres puedo prepárate Ramen—

-Enserio, Dattebayo Hinata eres la mejor_-Dice mientras me abraza_

-No es nada Naruto-kun—_Digo mientras trato de apagar el microondas  
><em> 

-Y dime Hinata que harás el resto del día—_Oigo que me pregunta_

-En la tarde ire con Hokage-sama para que me asigne las misiones de esta semana, y tu que planeas hacer—_Digo con un tono de voz casi inaudible _

-Pues creo que también debería de hacer eso, sabes después de todo el alboroto de la guerra término las cosas han regresado a la normalidad, ósea problemas entre las aldeas, así que tendré que ver en que puedo ayudar para mantener las cosas en paz

-Naruto-kun—_Esas palabras tan llenas de emotividad y convicción son las que me recuerdan por que me enamore de el _

-Y por cierto, de que te mojaste el short?

-Hu?—_Hasta ahora me di cuenta… estaba en ropa interior (un short ligero y una blusa blanca) y lo peor de todo, a causa de su sueño había despertado con un pequeño accidente,_

_-¿_Hinata?, oye en verdad tienes que ir con un medico tanto desmayo no es normal—

-Veamos, por el momento las únicas misiones que hay son de patrullaje, así que te asignare a un escuadrón junto con Kiba, Neji y Naruto, vigilaran las fronteras esta semana entendido

-Si hokage-sama—_Dije mientras salía de la habitación_

-Hinata, espera

-Que ocurre hokage-sama

-Por casi se me olvidaba, tengo una misión de escolta disponible, quieres tomarla?

-Claro Hokage-sama, de quien se trata?

-Pues, ella es un sacerdotisa del país demonio su nombre es Shion

_**FIN DEL 2 CAPITULO**_

_**Nota del autor:**_ Les agradezco por leer esta historia en verdad gracias :3 Saben este capitulo no me pareció muy gracioso ustedes que opinan, y otra cosa sobre la actitud de Hinata no voy a hacerla OOC solo se la pondré en algunas situaciones cómicas. (prometo hacer los capítulos mas largos)

_**Niconiki**_-_**chan**_: Gracias por comentar sobre mi redacción :3 la verdad cuando escribo una historia lo que mas me preocupa es si esta bien redactado y ahora que sé que no esta mal, seguiré con mas confianza con esta historia Pdte.: Sasuke y Sakura no son malos, así son los amigos XD  
><em><span><strong>Hinamel<strong>_: Gracias por tu rewier y si nuestro rubio favorito va a poner en varios apuros a la pobre de Hinata-chan pero esperemos que sean apuros divertidos  
><em><span><strong>Nico87<strong>_:Descuida no importa si comentas con o sin cuenta lo importante es saber su opinión (pero que mal que perdiste tus datos de login) Gracias por comentar  
><em><span><strong>Crayola94<strong>_: Gracias me alegra saber que mi fic ha gustado (espero no arruinarlo, es que no soy muy bueno para las historias largas,)Así que me encantaría volver a saber su opinión  
><em><span><strong>Adrifernan19<strong>_: Si verdad, ese Naruto como se le ocurrir decir tales cosas a la pobre de Hinata y por cierto muchas gracias por ser mi primer rewier espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado

Sin mas que decir les invito a que dejen su valiosa opinión, quejas, sugerencias felicitaciones mentadas, demandas dudas etc.


End file.
